Just Another Lemon Story
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: What the title says. RATED M FOR SEX! Gotenks/OC


**Love on the rocks-  
**

**I am amazingly bored right now. and I feel like writing a lemon. Not that I'm good at it or anything...  
**

**I have no clue where this idea came from. I was watching dbz buu saga,episode 253,I kill no more.  
**

**If you saw that episode. and It was when Goten and Trunks fused into Ssj Gotenks.  
**

**Call me stupid or stranger,but I think he's hot. ;) He looks cute in base form,but is hot in super saiyan form.  
**

**It takes place from where he was resting on that rock. When Piccolo confronts him.  
**

**This story contains LEMON. The pairing is Gotenks/Cheku. If you don't know who Cheku is,then check out my story, ''After the cell games'' In that story, cheku is gohan's twin,but in THIS story,she's goten's twin.  
**

**I'm sorry if your alittle freaked out by this story, but I have a HUGE crush on Gohan,Trunks,Gotenks. So EXPECT TO SEE ALOT OF LEMON STORIES from me about them. ;) (DON'T ASK!)  
**

**Ages:  
**

**Gotenks:16  
**

**Cheku: 15  
**

**(A little young, I know. but saiyans can't control their hormones. ;D)**

* * *

Cheku flew threw the rocky canyon,searching for the 'Only hope left in the universe' as stated by Piccolo.

But if you asked her, he was nothing but a cocky idiot. Although,he was kinda cute.

But he wasn't taking this battle seriously. If he didn't step up to the plate and defeat Buu,then she was gonna have to do it. weather she was a girl or not.

After landing to her destination,Cheku walked up to him,with her hands on her hips.

"Gotenks,what are you doing?"

Hearing his name,the super saiyan sat up and smirked at the annoyed female saiyan. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being lazy and idiotic!" Cheku snapped.

Gotenks girl was a feisty one. He liked that.

''What are you laughing about!"

''Nothing. your just cute when your mad." Cheku blushed,causing him to chuckle again.

While Cheku snapped at him, his green eyes wandered over to her body. Every shape,every curve. Her body was beautiful. He couldn't help but want it. To touch it. To explore it. And much much more.

"Gotenks! What are you staring at?" Cheku said narrowing her dark emerald eyes. He smirked.

"I'm staring at a pretty girl with a _nice_ body." He said in a tone that sent chills down Cheku's spine.

Cheku narrowed her eyes. He really _did_ have Vegeta spirit in him.

She huffed and turned around. "Well,if you don't mind I'll be going to beat Buu. You know,to save the world and all!" As she walked off, he couldn't help but notice how short her skirt was.

With every step,every movement the skirt rose up,and gave him a better view of her nice,slim legs.

He chuckled again. He did think Cheku was cute,but when she was wearing such an outfit,it made him go wild.

He then felt himself hard.

"Hey Cheku!" He called out.

''What!"

"Come here."

Blinking in confusion,Cheku shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him. When she arrived he grabbed her wrists,making her blush,and pulled her on to his lap. (making her blush again.)

"Aw,Che your so cute when you blush." He said tauntingly,with a smirk on his face. He stroked her long black hair with one hand,while his other hand rested on her thigh.

Cheku blushed. what was he planning?

"Matter of fact,your cute in general." He said and began leaning closer to her.

Cheku blushed. "W-What are you-" She was cut off when he crashed his lips on hers.

It didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss. She moaned when his moist tongue slipped into her mouth,and when he began rubbing her inner thigh.

Before they knew it,it was an all-out make-out session. tongues collided and did the dance of passion. Cheku was softly pushed to the ground,and Gotenks crawled on top of her,still in the make-out session.

His hands touched,groped and massaged her entire body,going up and down. He went back to massaging her inner thigh,and his fingers slipped into her panties. slowly,he slipped his finger into her pussy,causing her to shriek in the kiss. He pumped his finger in and out,making her moans louder.

Finally,he pulled his finger out of her soaking wet core,only to find it covered with her love juice. He broke the kiss,and licked his fingers.

He smirked. "Wow,you taste good."

Cheku blushed again,and was about to say something when he kissed her kiss was filled with such emotions,such as lust,passion,and love.(corny!:p)

His hands,still on her thighs,again made their way to her panties,and began pulling them off.

Gotenks smirked. "Aw,how cute your already wet for me." He said as he lowered his head to her entrance. He lashed his tongue out,and began to lick around it,causing Cheku to scream his name in pleasure.

He licked around it teasingly,as she begged him to go faster. Then,he shoved his tongue in the wet entrance,causing her to scream. He continued to eat her out as she moaned and ran her fingers through his spiky golden hair.

Finally,she moaned loudly as she came in his drank up the love juice,and licked his lips.

'_I wonder if any other part of her tastes this good.' _He thought. With that,he attacked her lips again,only to begin a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. He began to pull of her shirt,which revealed her white bra,and he began to kiss around her chest,as she toyed with his hardened member. He ripped the bra off,leaving a naked Cheku laying there in front of him.

She blushed when he smirked and his green eyes filled with lust.

He wasted no time. He lowered his head and began sucking her nipples,his mouth was on one,while his hand was massaging the other. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

When he was done torturing her breasts,he kissed his way back up to her lips,while she began to push of his vest,revealing his muscular couldn't keep her eyes off it. He smirked and sat up. "

''What? See something you like?'' He said seductively,raising an eyebrow at her. Cheku blushed heavily.

He chuckled again,before he nudged his head at her neck,and began sucking it.

Cheku began undoing his sash and yanked off his pants. Her eyes bulged out of her head at his size.

"E-Eleven inches!" She cried out in surprise.

Gotenks smirked and chuckled.''Don't worry...I'll go easy. Maybe.''

Cheku's eyes went wide,but before she could say anything,he positioned himself.

''Are you ready?'' He asked,eyes on her.

Cheku nodded,and slowly,he pushed himself inside her. Cheku gasped in pain,and a lone tear ran down her face. He pulled out of her and kissed her tear away. ''Don't cry,It won't hurt anymore.'' He whispered. He slowly slid back inside and slid back out. Cheku moaned,as the pain turned into pleasure.

''G-Go faster.'' She demanded. He obliged and started to thrust in a faster pace,faster and rougher than any human could moaned loudly and ran her hands through his felt it coming.

''I'm g-gonna c-cum!'' She cried out,tossing her head continued to thrust hard and rough,as he to felt it coming.

Finally,with one last thrust,he came inside her and she came as well.

Panting from tiredness,they kissed one last time,before falling on the floor,tired from the previous love-making session.

* * *

Piccolo landed by a near-by rock,searching for the cocky rebel,only to find him laying next to Cheku,naked and sweaty.

Piccolo shook his head. ''I never understood saiyans. Never did,never will.''

**The End! ;)**

* * *

**So,what you think?**

**love it? unlove it?  
**

**Let me know in the reviews!  
**


End file.
